1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved outdoor cooking apparatus that includes an oven portion and one or more grilling portions, each heated by the same firebox. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an outdoor cooking apparatus providing a cabinet having sides that define an interior oven, a firebox that fits the top of the cabinet, the firebox holding fuel (e.g. charcoal) for grilling food above the firebox and for radiating heat to the oven interior, wherein the grill support frame and firebox portions can optionally be removable.
2. General Background of the Invention
Outdoor cooking typically utilizes charcoal or like fuel for cooking. Some outdoor cooking devices provide ovens with an interior for slow cooking a selected food item.